


The Tempting Text

by kelsa1993



Category: Freebatch - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, M/M, Submissive Martin freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: Martin is missing his best friend Benedict and they've been apart for a few weeks so now they are both on dates but they clearly don't belong with these women and they find that they don't need them when Martin receives a text from Benedict and that's when the events unfold and bring a new set of experiences through both men. They then realise they missed each other as more than best friends.





	The Tempting Text

Martin was sat in the restaurant with his girlfriend, he couldn’t understand why they were still together they hadn’t spoken properly to each other for many painful months and didn’t have much in common. Martin huffed a sigh out, he was so bored, he missed his nights outs with his best friend Benedict they had more fun than he could ever have with his soon to be ex-girlfriend, they both sat in silence until his gf becoming more and more irritated said “Martin are you going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of this date” she folded her arms and pulled a face at him.  
He just shrugged and moved the last bits of food around his plate with the fork and sighed again, why had he agreed to this date with her he knew she could be so stubborn when it came to dates and he knew if he didn’t take her out she’d go off in a strop like she always did and then start crying about it hours and sometimes days later. He then had a sudden idea to try and somehow cheer her up, he knew she loved chocolate so he ordered her a chocolate fudge sundae as she smiled at him thinking he was making some sort of effort with her, Martin breathed a sigh of relief, at least she wasn’t being moody anymore. 

He then heard the door of the restaurant open as two people walk casually past him, he thought they were two ordinary people on a date like him that was until he heard the voice of the man and he felt his heart beating fast and time felt like it had slowed down, he knew who the voice belonged to: the sultry, baritone music that echoed in his ears had to be from Benedict himself. Martin couldn’t help but smile softly and feel his spirits starting to lift, he adored Benedict ever since he became friends with him five years ago they were inseparable and Benedict didn't know this but Martin had developed deeper feelings for him at least he thought Benedict didn’t know but as he looked over his shoulder at his Benny and the brunette with him.  
Benedict noticed him and gave him a beaming smile, he waved mouthing hey Martin at him, Martin blushed and waved back mouthing Hey you they smiled at each other as they returned to their food and Martin’s heart fluttered. Every time he saw Benedict he just wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted to feel those forbidden lips on his, god he loved him everything about him he loved and cherished. At this point his head was spinning with so many thoughts of Benedict that his head could have exploded right there, his gf looked at him concerned “Martin are you ok you look a bit flushed” he stuttered “Oh y..yes I’m ok don’t worry Natalie” he smiled at her and nodded reassuring her he was ok, she carried on eating her dessert thinking nothing of Martin's sudden behaviour change and appearance with his now blushing cheeks. Martin then felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he got it out secretly under the table and saw he had a message from Benedict he opened it and it read “Hey stranger I’ve missed our nights out together, I've missed you come on let’s both go somewhere where we can be alone and catch up but we need to make excuses to our dates, x” he put his phone back in his pocket excitedly and said to his gf “Erm… darling I’m just popping out I need to get something I shouldn’t be too long” he kissed her lips quickly before walking from the restaurant, she looks at him puzzled and a little bit put out that he's walked out and left her at the table alone. Benedict also made an excuse to his date and left the restaurant as well a few minutes after him. Now both women are sat at the tables on their own looking slightly confused but also a bit annoyed that their men have left them just like that. 

 

He followed Martin a few minutes later into a quiet alleyway, luckily no one was around, they stopped and smiled at each other Benedict was the first to make a move and he opened his arms out before pulling Martin into a warm embrace. He then says softly “God I’ve missed you so much Martin these last few weeks without you have been fucking bleak, I wasn't sure I could cope much longer, I needed to see you again” Martin closed his eyes as he breathed in his friend’s enticing aftershave and manly scent, his heart raced. What he’d give to kiss him right now but he wasn’t sure if Benedict felt the same way or what would happen if he did kiss him and Benedict didn't feel the same way and decided to walk away from the friendship and out of Martin's life permanently, he didn't want to be thinking like this but his mind was racing with the what ifs. As they both hugged closer, their chests touching they could feel each other's hearts were beating in unison, at that point Martin knew that he couldn’t function without his Benedict by his side, he needed him he was the oxygen to his lungs, his breath in his body, his spirit to his soul as Benedict whispered in his ear “I’ve really missed you so much what is this power you have over me Martin you’re so intoxicating”. He softly breathed hot air down Martin’s neck his body quivered from lust, Martin’s voice wobbled as he spoke “P..please kiss me Benedict I’ve wanted those gorgeous lips of yours on mine since I met you”, Benedict smiled and lifted Martin’s chin up and purred “You’re so adorable” as he leant in and pressed his lips to Martin’s while he wrapped his arms around Martin and pulled him close deepening the kiss, they both moaned they knew that this felt so right, Benedict slipped his tongue into Martin’s mouth as he reciprocated and Benedict grinded his hips into Martin’s. He moaned into Ben’s mouth and at the same time nibbles Benedict’s lower lip sensually and whimpers “Ahhhhhhh please Ben don’t tease me your hips are…. making me…… making me feel so excited….. I need you!! he breathed harder and Benedict’s hand trailed down to his bum and squeezed it. He was such a tease but Martin loved it, Benedict laughed in Martin’s mouth before he licked a stripe down his neck and around to his throat flicking his tongue against Martin's adam’s apple his hand at the same time moved around from his arse to his thigh as he rubbed up until his slender fingers traced around the outline of Martin’s cock on his jeans.  
Martin moaned and yelped in Benedict’s mouth as Ben playfully licked his top lip, “Mmmmm…. ahhh please Ben I want you rub……. uhhhhhhhh harder” as he placed Ben’s hand back on his crotch before he pulled the zip down and slipped his hand inside as he palmed Martin’s firm cock wrapping his fingers around the firm shaft feeling it throb in his hand. Benedict licked his lips in sheer delight “Look at what I’m doing you like it don’t you it feels good doesn’t it? you are throbbing into my hand baby” Martin stuttered in between panting “It feels really good please Ben pump my cock don’t make me wait any longer!!”. His legs trembled as he felt Benedict stroke his cock slow at first but gradually stroking faster as Martin buried his head in Benedict’s chest and moaning loud virtually sobbing and moaning Benedict’s name as he rubbed harder, Martin couldn’t hold on much longer he was sure to cum any time soon, Benedict lifted Martin’s head up and kissed him hard their tongues playing with each other’s as he pumped his cock faster rubbing so fast up and down rotating his hand at the same time until climax hit Martin and he moaned Ben’s name into his mouth and came hard ribbons of his cum soaking Benedict’s hand as his legs almost gave way and he part collapsed against Benedict panting and breathing hard. 

 

Benedict purred “Mmmmm Martin your orgasm face is so sexy” he winked and bit his lip in arousal Martin kissed Ben again and moaned in his mouth and then he felt his arse pulsing and aching for Benedict’s cock, Martin pants softly “I want you to fuck me Ben I’ve wanted this for a long time I’m aching for your gorgeous cock inside me please” Martin turned around facing the wall as he placed both hands on the bricks and being seductive he starts wiggling his hips in front of Benedict and he murmurs “Mmmmmmm Martin you naughty little slut” his words go straight to Martin's cock and he feels himself going hard again. Benedict then pulls Martin’s jeans down fully along with his boxers and wetting his fingers with his mouth, he grabs his arse with one hand and gently inserts one finger inside Martin’s tight hole at first so it doesn't hurt before he builds up the pleasure and this time adds another finger into his arse feeling the skin stretch around his long fingers as he works them inside Martin's tight sexy arse. He yelps before moaning “Fuck Ben ahhhhhhhh….feels so good please don’t stop” as he presses his arse back against Benedict’s fingers wanting him, yearning for his cock buried inside him, he wants him so bad at this point he doesn’t just want his fingers though and as Benedict finger fucks him a little bit faster, Martin groans and grips the wall tighter “Ahhhh please Ben don’t tease my arse any longer fuck me now”. Benedict smiled as he gripped Martin’s side with one hand before unzipping his trousers and quickly pumping himself as he smiled “Martin you little whore” he winked as he slides his cock between Martin's cheeks and deep inside his arse eliciting a deep but sexy groan from Martin as he moans loud, the sounds echo around the alleyway as he grips the wall moaning “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh f…… .fuck that feels so good god your cock is so big Ben move your hips please baby fuck me so hard!!” Benedict wraps his arms around Martin’s stomach as he thrusts his hips deep forcing his cock to go deep inside Martin as he moaned harder, both men moan and groan as Martin is fucked from behind roughly and so hard causing so many loud moan almost screams to escape his flushed lips. “Ohhhhhhhhh god Ben feels good…. mmmmm please….ahhh don’t…. stop…. mmmmmfff!!! ” Martin's head lifts up and leans back as Benedict fucks him faster and faster his cock hitting in hard inside his arse stroking into his prostate which causes Martin's back and hips to jolt back and his arse hole grips Benedict’s cock a lot tighter. Martin wants to see his lover’s beautiful face in the throes of passion so he turns around till he is facing Benedict and he wraps his arms around Ben’s neck stroking up into his soft hair feeling him thrust into his arse as he closes his eyes and moans, Ben lunges forward and presses his lips onto Martins as their moans echo louder around the alley. He starts to play with Martin’s tongue as he lifts him slightly to fuck him at a better angle and for deeper penetration, Martin is moaning even louder, he's never known pleasure like it as Ben's hard cock fills his arse so snug, he's surprised how he's managing to last so long because his body is heating up so fast and he feels like he will cum so soon. “F…fuck so…. mmmmm….good…. B…benedict harder…. faster” Benedict obliged and fucked him harder and deeper “God… Martin your arse… so mmmmm…. tight… gripping my cock hard I love you baby” Ben moans as the sweat drips off their bodies and they are heating up more and more, Martin can't hold on any longer he is going to cum any minute “Ben…. I….. I can’t hold on…. going to…. ahhhhhhhhhhhhh cum!!” before climax hits him with such force and he grips Benedict’s back and buries his head into his chest moaning and whimpering his name and trembling all over as he cums so hard, his cum spilling and coat his and Benedict’s stomach with his love. He then pants rapidly and leans against Benedict, he can feel Martin’s heart racing as he kisses him softly and he is smiling as both men gaze at each other. After a few minutes Benedict gently pulls out of Martin as he watches the cum seep from Martin’s cock and is so turned on.

 

Martin gets his breath back after five minutes and looks down at Ben's cock he realises he hasn't cum and was still hard as anything, he raises an eyebrow seductively and purrs “Hmmmm… baby you still haven't cum well I can definitely fix that” he gives Benedict a soft kiss and winks before he slowly drops to his knees onto the cool floor and his hand slowly slides up Benedict’s thigh as he caresses his skin, Benedict softly moans feeling Martin's tender touch and his cock starts to throb as he knows that he is getting closer to touching the treasure. Martin's hand slides up higher before he gets to where he wants and he wraps his hand around Ben's firm cock palming it gently feeling it pulse and leak pre-cum into his hand, he looks up at Ben as he licks his lips and starts to stroke up and down Benedict’s cock slowly, he doesn't rush because he wants to make Benedict feel so good first so he sticks his tongue out and dips it into the crease causing Benedict to quiver, Martin then looks up at him eyes gazing into each other's as he licks down his cock and back up whilst stroking his shaft simultaneously. Benedict groans and wraps his hands around Martin's head stroking through his sandy colour hair as he watches Martin lick his cock sensually and flick his tongue around the tip and down at the same time and he then smiles as he engulfs Benedict's cock in his mouth as it hits the back of his throat. Martin hums and groans around Ben's cock as he starts to move and bob his head up and down and Benedict moans louder whilst he grabs Martin's head and his hips start to buck and jolt he pants "Ohhhhhhhh God Martin feels so good please suck me harder don't stop baby uhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!!" he then makes eye contact with Benedict again as he wraps his hand around his cock while sucking and rubs him up and down which doubles the pleasure now pulsing through Ben's body. Benedict moans harder and cursed as he hisses between his teeth "F….....fuck oh god mmmmmmmmmm... Martin!!" Benedict grabs his head and then thrusts his cock softly into Martin's mouth but fast and fucks his mouth and his moans grow as the sweat builds on his body and Martin's forehead and he reaches around and grabs Benedict's arse squeezing the globes like dough making him yelp and moan before he moans more. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh Martin feels good I think I'm going to cum soon!!" Martin looks and grinned with a mouthful of cock and he then has a glint in his eyes he starts to suck and tongue his cock faster and even harder so vigorously at this point until Benedict's eyes roll back and he shakes while climaxing and groans very loud “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck Martin baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit!!” and cums hard into Martin's mouth releasing his seed straight down his throat before placing a hand on the wall to steady himself as he pants and looks down at Martin. He watches Martin swallow his cum as then gives his cock a few final licks before he releases off him with a pop!! and gets up off the floor smiling, he then purrs "Mmmmm Ben baby I never knew your cum tasted as sweet as you" he wraps his arms around Benedict's neck and kisses him, Ben tastes himself in Martin's mouth as they make out. He softly grinds his hips into Ben's "That felt so good baby you are wonderful we'll have to do this so much more often" Martin lays his head on Benedict's suit clad chest and purred "I'll hold you to that promise darling" as they snuggle into each other relaxing from the warm feelings that now rises through their content, relaxed bodies and they smile together because they've really missed each other and from the passion tonight they realised that they truly belonged together eternally as they share a tender kiss under the pale moonlight. As both men embrace softly arms wrapped snugly around each other, they both utter a gentle 'I love you so much darling' and theyr foreheads touch whilst gazing into each other's eyes and the feelings of warmth fill their hearts as they beat in sync and flutter tenderly.


End file.
